Splinter
Background (and stuff) Splinter's birth name is Andy Lans. Before the virus, she was an assistant to her father, who owned an antique shop. Andy grew up with that shop, admiring all its treasure and its many strange things. She had only her father, her mother dying of fever. Andy's fiesty and friendly personality attracted many friends, and she loved it that way. The day the virus was to hit, Andy had closed down the shop for the day. As she walked to her apartment, she saw various people acting sluggish, some even moanong. Concerned, she asks a nearby woman (who was also acting that way) what was happening. The woman just shakes her head, and continues on her way. Andy was a bit scared, but just went off to her home. Her father was there, but he was acting a bit strange himself. She just dropped it off, thinking he was just a bit stressed. Evening became night, and Andy was fast asleep. The morning after, she went to wake her father so they could go open the shop. She shook him, but he didn't wake, didn't give her a light, playful punch to the arm, nor did he grumble. He was cold. Andy shook and shook him, but to no avail. Taking his pulse, she was shocked. She tried calling 911, but nobody answered. Andy ran outside, only to be even more terrified, what with the bodies strewn across the streets. She new nothing would work. Decided it was for her benefit, she went back to her apartment, and gathered as much resources as she could into a backpack. Being a family tradition, not only did she light the body of her now dead father, but she set the whole place in flames, knowing nobody would come. Andy fled, running as far and as much as she could, until she couldn't see civilization (or what was once civilization) anymore. Being out in the wild was dangerous. It was even more dangerous when you saw little purple bugs squirming all over the place, strange birds who flew over-head with a green, ghastly aura around them, and strange cow-people (although, Andy had only seen them from behind). And what other creature Andy wasn't wary of, were the Undead. Andy walked on, and saw ahead a little town, with many trees (although, how would trees survive in such an environment at the time?). She walked over, and noticed instantly the place gave off a creepy, uncomfortable vibe. Guessing what way be in the area, Andy was set to run for her life if needed. She looked through the homes and stores, taking or restocking anything she needed. Andy felt less scared of the place, and decided to rest in one of the abandoned houses, not knowing there were others about. Within seconds, she fell asleep. The girl was startled away at the sound of thuds, and looked up to see a man with many bruises and scars holding a bat over his head, about to smash it upon her. With a scream, Andy covers her face with her arms, only to hear an equally terrified scream from the attacker. With a small look, Andy is both shocked and surprised at what she saw. Blades of bone protruded from her arms, peircing through the bat and even sticking into the man's face. Andy sets down her arms, which automatically retract the blades. She grabs her backpack, and takes a run out of the house, only to be introduced to several more of the Undead. (work in progress) Powers Blade Retraction The user can generate and usually retract razor-sharp blades from their bodies, which can be composed of energy, bone, or metal, among other things. Combination Attacks The user is capable of chaining together a series of strikes and attacks in rapid succession on opponents, giving them little time to recover. Affiliation Loner. 4 evar. May possibly be in a group/team with Hype. Category:Loner Category:Military Category:Female Category:Combination Attacks Category:Blade Retraction